A known display device for vehicle of this type is described in Patent Document 1, by way of example. The display device for vehicle includes, for example, an image display device formed of a liquid crystal panel, an EL panel, or any other flat display panel and control means including a microcomputer for displaying vehicle information as an image in the image display device. The image display device is provided for displaying, under control of the control means, a main meter image consisting of an analog speed meter image (vehicle information) and an analog tachometer image (vehicle information) at both ends on the left and right of its display screen, and displaying an auxiliary meter image consisting of an analog fuel meter image and an analog water-temperature meter image and an information display screen (vehicle information) consisting of geographic information, intervehicular distance information, and shift range information other than the meter image between the analog speed image and the analog tachometer image.
In the display device for vehicle for displaying the information display image other than the meter image between the main meter images in this manner, vehicle information with great urgency and high priority may be displayed in the information display image, for example imaging information from a night-vision camera, and alarm information including a remaining fuel amount and an intervehicular distance.